Epidemic
by queenlocksley
Summary: 90% of the world was wiped out by a strain of virus. Regina and her rag tag group of survivors have been just barely scraping by when Robin's group runs into hers, with news that will change everything. Post Apocalyptic OQ AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Big shout out to all the folks on Tumblr who encouraged me to write this story! Couldn't have done it without y'all! *oh no my southern is showing* And an ****_especially _****big shout out and round of applause to my wonderful wonderful beta ****and fellow Sicilian****_feistyvagabond _****who helped me with several of my existential crises such as what post-apocalyptic Regina would smell like among other things! So make sure to send her love! Let me know what you think of this chapter! **

_The sun is shining down, reflecting off of the glass of the skyscrapers littering the city. A small playground is plopped right in the middle of the city, manscaped trees creating a barrier from the busy traffic and the children playing on the swings, sliding down the slides, and swinging from monkey bar to monkey bar. A little girl slides down the slide, underestimates her speed and topples off. Her mother is braced and ready for the full on water works about to be unleashed when her daughter stands, hand to her nose, bleeding profusely. She thinks nothing of it. No one thought anything of it until it was already too late. This was the beginning. _

_Patients are lining every square inch of the hospital, doctors and nurses frantically racing around trying to see everyone (trying to see no one), hoping it's not (knowing it is) and everywhere, every second, more and more people are dying. Bodies are piling up, this is spreading like wildfire, whatever...whatever _this _is. No one knows, how they wish they knew. _

"_Doctor! Doctor! Please help my daughter! Please! She had a nose bleed a week ago at the playground and now she's not waking up, I was bringing her in because she kept complaining of a headache and her asthma was acting up! What's going on?" the frantic mother demanded answers, as the nurses and doctors ignored her, flying past to try and help the other patients who were all at different stages, of the same virus. It always started with a nose bleed. _

"_Hey! Help me!" She reaches out, nails dragging against a nurse's arm, as she wraps her hand around her, yanking her back to face her. Her daughter limp in her arms, weakly breathing, she catches the nurse's glance down to her child. "Please, you're a mother, aren't you?" _

"_I'm so sorry," the nurse whispers as she transfers the child on a gurney and pages a doctor, rolling her into a room with two other patients already inside. "The doctor will be with you shortly." She says before ducking out, leaving the mother alone with her daughter and two other patients in worse condition than hers. _

_A man starts to seize terribly, thrashing madly against the constraints trying to hold him still. His wife jolts to his side, stroking his head and slamming down on the nurse call button. The mother can only watch horrified as nurses surge in, the man convulses one last time and slams down against the hospital bed; flatlining. One nurse hits the button on the back wall and the mother can faintly hear "code blue in room 108" being said over the intercom system. _

_His heart picks up again on its own before the nurses can touch the paddles to his chest and it's beating fast, much too fast, definitely too fast now, how is it beating that fast, is it going to- oh my god it's going to- the heart bursts out of the man's chest, blood splatters the walls and nurses gathered around him. His wife screams, collapsing to her knees, hands shaking as she sobs, painted in crimson red, wearing her husband's heart..._literally.

_The mother yelps, pulls her daughter back into her arms and starts to leave when a nurse stops her. "Ma'am, where are you going?" _

"_I'm leaving, that man's heart just- just- _burst _out of his chest, my child will not be exposed to that sickness." The mother tries to push past her but the nurse stops her. _

"_Ma'am, no one is allowed to leave." _

"_What? What is this?" The mother growls. _

"_This is an epidemic." _

The leaves on the oak trees are swaying in the early autumn breeze, the wind causing the cellar door that is propped to open. Henry paces in front of the stairs that his mother had ascended hours earlier with Victor. The sun was beginning its descent in the sky and they should have returned by now. "Henry, she's fine. She has Victor with her, and besides, has your mother ever broken a promise to you?" Granny (Henry's surrogate grandmother) asks, not looking up from where she is playing Solitaire with herself on a worn out card table from before the world had gone to hell.

"No," Henry replies feebly, because she's right. She has always come back, always done everything she promised him she would do or wouldn't do. He tells himself she's fine, that perhaps this delay means good news, but he's never been a good liar, and especially not to himself.

"Well then, she promised you she'd be back by sundown she'll be back," Granny says with an affirmative nod of her head and Henry wonders if she's so adamant about this because she needs the reassurance herself, or if she truly is that confident in Victor and his mother.

"There's a first time for everything," Ruby adds darkly from where she's curling up in the corner of the cellar, playing with the fraying fabric of her shirt tail.

"Ruby!" Granny does not raise her voice but she does lift her eyes and turns, meeting the girl with enough warning in her dark eyes to substitute the use of raising her voice.

Ruby sighs exaggeratedly, rolling her head to the side and glancing up at Henry. She puts a sheepish smile on her face and adds, apologetically, "Granny's right, Henry. Your Mom is a force to be reckoned with, she's probably just gathering extra supplies or perhaps she found a gift for you in the remains."

Henry does not have to ponder what is delaying his mother any longer for at the moment he hears the familiar padding of feet on the grassy earth above the cellar and returns to waiting at the base of the cellar steps, bouncing on the balls of his feet (knowing better than to ever step foot outside of its confines without his mother's approval). "Henry!" Regina's face breaks out into a brilliant smile upon seeing her son's handsome face and she slings her pack over her shoulder, wrapping her now free arm around his tiny form, kissing his forehead.

"Mom!" Henry buries his face in her side, relaxing as the familiar scent of apples and cinnamon (the twinge of sweat and musk of the long day's adventure) flooding his nose.

Regina laughs lightly, handing off her bag to Victor, so that she can hug her son with both arms. She picks him up, as much as she can manage he is a growing boy nearly nine years old, and carries him over to the little card table that serves as their eating surface. Victor drops the dufflebags at the back of the cellar before returning to the front and closing the cellar doors.

"I take it you missed me then?" Henry nods and she gives him an extra squeeze. "I made you a promise, didn't I? Now let me show you what we gathered today, you sit here," she slides him off her lap and onto the now empty fold-up chair, as she gets up and wanders over to where the duffle bags are. She unzips the black one that had been hers, and pilfers through the supplies before pulling out two different packages of something he never thought he would see again.

"Are those-" his mouth is watering at just the thought and she nods.

"Pudding cups!" Henry jumps up and scrambles over to her, stealing one of the packages from her grasp and staring at the deep brown color of the rich chocolatey contents inside plastic containers. He can barely contain himself from ripping open the cardboard and devouring all of them right here, right now, but that would be selfish and his mother has taught him better. Everything must be rationed, even the rare delicacies. Regina plucks the package of pudding cups from his hands and puts them on the makeshift shelves where they store the rest of their food, beginning to unload the rest of their plunder from their pillage.

Granny rose from her chair then and came over, helping Regina at first in silence, but Regina had a nose for detecting rats, and there was one here. "So what kept you?"

She sighs, that's what had made the old crow part ways from her Solitaire fame, even if just briefly, she wanted the details. "I got caught up, there was," she looks over her shoulder, Henry is properly distracted talking with Victor, "- the villages near here they were _burned_."

"Burned?" Granny's voice raises slightly and Regina whacks her, eyes growing wide at the woman's slip-up.

"We're running out of supplies, Granny, we're going to have to move and _soon_," she checks one last time before she adds, in a hushed tone, "there's more of them than there are us."

"When?"

"I'm not sure," Regina confesses. "They keep infecting what's left of us, soon, everyone is going to be dying of this virus, there is going to be a post-epidemic epidemic, or maybe it's just not finished running it's course."

"Mom-"

Regina jumps. She had just checked on Henry he had been talking to Victor, but with a glance now it seems Victor had moved on to humoring Ruby in her poor attempts at subtle flirting. She paints a smile on her lips, trying to gauge how much he's heard if anything. "Yes, dear?"

"Can I have some peanut butter for my crackers you're blocking the way," He says pointing to the peanut butter jar between Granny and herself. She releases a breath she did not realized she was holding, closing her eyes and soaking in the moment of relief, a genuine smile on her face now.

"Yes, yes, here you go my little prince," she hands him the peanut butter jar, ruffling his hair as he walks away back towards the worn green card table. Granny does not try to pick back up the conversation, simply picks up a soup can and a spoon and reclaims her chair, pulling out her knife, she carves the metal lid off and starts to eat the soup.

"Tomato or chicken noodle?" Regina responds with a dazed look and mummbled, _huh?_ Victor grins and shows her the soup options, dinner options, "Tomato or chicken noodle?"

She groans, her stomach lurches at the red liquid illustrated on the tomato soup can. "Chicken noodle," she says accepting the appropriate soup can from him. "I don't think my stomach can handle another tomato for a couple of days."

"Fair enough," Victor agrees and walks over towards the left wall, where she normally enjoys meals with him. Today is no different. Regina takes her place next to him, a hand on her gun latched to her side as she takes her seat and starts on her dinner. "Did you tell Granny?"

"Yes." She manages with her cheeks full of soup.

"We leave tomorrow."

"No."

"It's not safe here-"

"No, it's not _going to be _safe here, we still have time. I'm not uprooting my son from his home until I have to." Regina says sharply in her authoritative tone. This is her cellar, to her family's home. The home she had shared with Granny and Ruby, hers nonetheless.

"Regina," it's Ruby's voice and the terror in it is a punch in the gut. "Listen."

"Mommy," Henry leaves his chair and rushes over to her. She pulls out her gun, wrapping the free arm around her son, pressing her lips to the top of his head.

"Shh, it's okay, Mommy's here," she cooes gently as the cellar quiets and she hears what had Ruby stirring anxiously. _Voices. _People. Not good. "Okay, Henry I need you to stay down here with Granny and Ruby, okay?" She disentangled herself from him against his protests, Granny is up and holding him back. "I promise I'll be back in no time, I love you." She waves her fingers at Victor and he abandons his soup, raising his gun and following her to the stairs of the cellar. They stop at the top and she presses her ear to the door.

"We can't just keep wandering aimlessly looking for people you're not one hundred percent sure you saw, Will!" a man scolds and Regina nods at Victor. He shoves his shoulder into the cellar door throwing it open and Regina storms out, gun raised, eyes narrowed.

"Don't move!" She orders and the group is shocked, screams from a child echo through the air and a mother claws to pull him close. Victor files out behind her, flanking her, gun raised at the other half.

"Woah! Woah!" the man who had just been yelling at someone called 'Will', says now, arms raised and a forced smile on his lips. "We're just people-"

"Exactly," She glares. "And if you take another step I will blow your fucking brains out."

His eyes grow at this and he backs up, turning to glance at his hodge podge group of people, fear dancing in his blue irises. "Okay, okay, we just we're trying to see if there were any more survivors-" Victor perks up at this and she growls, he stiffens, remains focused, this interaction does not go past this man. "We made contact with the outside world. It's just North America that's been wiped out, the rest of the world is still living life as normal."

Regina will not be so easily baited. "A fool could have told a better lie." Her finger rests on the trigger, if he so much as flinches she'll pull back, releasing a bullet that will lodge itself somewhere in his chest; her aim is not perfect, but she is never far off.

"Call me a fool, Guns," he says with a cocky grin. "But I've-_we've_ done it. My sister was in London before this dastardly disease took over, she's military. We found an old morse code transmitter, someone over there responded back and-"

"You're lying!" She hisses, burning with rage because why is he feeding her this elaborate lie of false hope. She can picture the bullet lodging in his heart, the darkening of his shirt as the blood pools out of his chest and surrounds him in a red sea of death, her finger itching on the trigger. Just do it, she tells herself, but no. She does not kill without reason. (She has not reached that point of insanity yet.)

"Does this look fake?" He asks and his hands are moving a blur, she doesn't think, just reacts, moving her gun at the last minute, the bullet bursts through the air, slicing against the skin of his bicep and falling on the ground a few feet past him. His group starts to move but he halts them, staring at her with crazed eyes. "What they hell?"

"I said. Don't. Move." Regina manages between her clenched teeth.

"Can I show you this message from the British Embassy then or would you rather perish out of pure stubbornness?" He inquires, revealing a folded up wad of paper in his hand. She tips her head in his direction and Victor marches forward, he retracts his hand, fist curling over the paper. "The _lady_, although I have half a mind not to help you at all seeing as you've drawn blood to my arm."

Regina rolls her eyes, and lowers her gun slightly walking forward, leaving an arm's length between herself and this stranger. She says nothing but adjusts the gun so that she may hold it with one arm and outstretches her other one, palm up, for him. He arches an eyebrow, sly grin on his face and his palm covers hers, holding her in his grip, he leans forward until the tip of her gun is pressed into his chest, his lips brushing against her ear.

"Fortunately for you I'm something of the forgiving sort," He twists her hand, flipping her over onto her back, catching her off guard, disarming her of her weapon, and pinning her down. "But not until-" he never finishes whatever smart ass thing he was going to say next because her fist connects with his jaw and he stumbles back just enough for her to kick off his chest and get to her feet, regaining her weapon and reloading. Returning to her position next to Victor.

"Bloody hell," the comrade called Will scoffs at the blood dripping down the man's face. "She's sure as hell something, if stubborn is your type, which I get." Regina notices the man is looking for something in the way his eyes scan the ground, his hands patting his pockets and she smirks.

"Looking for this, outlaw?" She asks raising the white paper between two fingers. He starts forward but Victor steps between them and stops him in his tracks. "I hope this is good, for your sake, or else," she smiles wickedly at him. "I'll have nothing stopping me from killing you."

"Really Robin are they worth this trouble? Just two people-"

"Just two lives that can be spared," Robin (so that's his name) cuts off Will. "And I should think it pleasing to your majesty."

"Your majesty?" She laughs unfolding the paper. "Flattery will not stop my bullets from slamming into your chest, many a man have tried."

"Ah, many a _weaker _man," He correct rocking forward on his feet.

She stares down at the paper a jumble of dots and lines. "Sorry to disappoint but I'm not fluent in morse code." Victor clears his throat next her and she shoots him a quizzical glance. "What-"

"I..uh..I can- I _know _morse code," He clarifies and she slaps the paper playfully against his chest. A muttered, _you nerd, _exchanged between the two of them. He takes the paper, lowering his gun, brows furrowing at certain points and Regina grows impatient unable to understand what's going on here. Victor looks up and stares straight at Robin who just barely dips his head, but it's a nod.

"What's going on? Victor?" Regina shakes his arm growing frantic. "Victor?"

"Go get the others," he mumbles not tearing his eyes from the paper again.

"Victor what does it say?" She demands, insistent, beating her hands against his arm. "Tell me."

He meets her pleading eyes, lowers his own on a second thought, unable to look her in the eyes as he meets her requests. "The British army, they're planning on bombing the whole continent with some sort of master bomb, it'll turn everything to ashes in seconds and should wipe out any remaining traces of the virus."

Regina lowers her weapon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter and huge shoutout and so much love as always to my lovely beta feistyvagabond! Send her love guys! 333**

Regina stares in disbelief at the man Robin and then to Victor, shaking her head. "But that can't- they can't do that," her voice has a comic edge to it, half horror-filled and half laughing. "They can't possibly, such a bomb doesn't even exist-"

"No one thought the Manh(a)ttan project could exist either but it did," A man still unnamed pipes up from the back and Regina whips her head to glare at him. "It's the atomic bomb and-"

"David, I think she's aware," the woman next to him says, placing her palm against his chest patting lovingly before shooting her a sympathetic smile.

"I have to get Henry, we can hide in the shelter, no more leaving, when are they bombin-"

"Regina."

"We can lock the cellar doors, block the entrance with what meager furniture we have-"

"Regina."

"Ration food strictly, no more sneaking extra bites of pudding cups or eating scraps of captured rabbits-"

"Regina!"

"What?!" She screams, dark eyes crazed with the panic of a mother, tears burning her skin as they fall, and as the wind blows she can just pick up the ashy scent of the burning houses a mile or so to the west. The smell that will soon be all that's left of this land, mixed with the smell of death and lingering flames. She gasps, shaking wildly and Victor wraps his arms around her, pulling her into his chest, always smelling of blood and stale water. "We're going to die…" are the first coherent words she whispers into his chest.

"Reggie," Victor's one hand grips her cheek in his palm, forcing her almond eyes to meet his icy ones.

"No." Robin says firmly behind him and Regina pulls away, wiping at her own tears and stepping out of Victor's hold on her. She sniffles, looking more vulnerable than she should to a stranger who's shoulder she had previously sliced with a bullet, moments before.

"We're not?" She asks, unsure how he can possibly be saying these words for any reason other than her consolation (and Regina is not one to be coddled and consoled, she can take care of herself thank you, has been since her mother committed suicide.)

"We're not," Robin reaches out toward Regina, hand open, palm facing upward, waiting for her. "We are going to respond, we're going to get them to help us, and goddamnit we will build our own boat if we must but no one is dying. Not today, not tomorrow, not for fifty more years at least- well except perhaps Little John, he's a little plumper than most-" Regina laughs and gods how beautiful she is when she does it, Robin can not help but feel a bit prideful that he brought this laugh from her lips. The one that must have been John, yells out a _hey_ but does not otherwise protest the statement. The desired results are reached as a small smile graces her face and she looks completely raw and breakable, her otherwise brown eyes red from her tears, her dark hair a mess of curls and frizz around her shoulders, and that smile, elusive but satisfying, and gods he's sure he's never seen a more stunning, beautiful woman than she.

Regina sucks in her bottom lip, biting it between her teeth and her voice is small, just barely audible to Robin, "Promise?" One little word, he realizes, carries the weight of the world for her.

He reciprocates her smile, hand still outstretched and nods, whispering back. "Promise." Regina smiles, nods her head, more for herself than him and places her hand in his, giving the rough calloused skin a squeeze.

"We stand with you," Regina declares and Victor lowers his gun, she widens her eyes to him and he sighs, stepping forward and extending his hand forward. Regina meets Robin's blue irises and for a moment she's frozen, something deep in her core clicks and she startles back, dropping his hand and it's gone. She recovers quickly backing away to make it seem she dropped the grasp on purpose, and Victor shakes hands with the man. Regina moves on to the others. The woman who stood by the man David surges forward, a broad grin on her lips, her hair cut into a black pixie cut.

"Mary Margaret," she introduces herself and motions towards the little boy that had been hiding behind David. "This is my son, Neal. And you must be, Regina."

"Uh, yeah," She nods and tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear, a nervous habit of hers. She has no problem ending a man's life, but confronting people, talking to people, her social skills were rusty after only socializing with the same four people for the past year.

"David, introduce yourself," Mary Margaret growls jabbing him in the side and he glares at her. She did just shoot his friend, oh his arm- Regina flips back around bumping into said person.

"Where's-"

"Victor?" Robin finishes for her and she nods. "He went to get the 'others'."

"Your arm, is it, we have- here follow me," She starts back toward the cellar as Victor emerges, holding Henry's hand, Ruby and Granny stretching and smiling in the dim sunlight shining through the clouds on them. "I'm going to take our gue- _ally _Robin downstairs to wrap his shoulder, can you keep an eye on Henry. Introduce him to Neal," Victor is _mhmm_-ing and nodding and she smirks at his nonchalant attitude. He knows her too well.

"Mom?" Henry peeks his head back at her and she waves at him, blowing him a storm of kisses.

"I'll be right back, my love," She turns to leave it there and then adds, "I promise." Henry accepts this, his dark hair flopping around as he jogs to keep up with the others.

"You have a son?" Robin remarks, falling in step with her and shoving his hands into his pockets after an awkward moment of indecision of what to do with them. She ducks down into the cellar and he looks around, curiously, the smell that was familiar and home like to her, greeting his noise. Musky dank water, sweat and faintly, he crinkles his nose, cinnamon? "So this is where you and your group have been hiding away."

"Yes," she says, thankful to have the object of focus diverted from her son. (Not her favorite topic of choice with strangers- or people in general.) She weaves her way to the pack where their _limited _selection of first aid supplies is tucked away neatly, digging through until she finds old neosporin and an ace bandage roll. "Here, sit down," she commands, dragging the chair away from the table with her foot as she drags another chair to sit adjacent to him, lifting his shirt sleeve and hovering her fingers just above the wounded flesh. The rusty scent of blood hitting her stronger now, and she turns her head, coughing into her elbow.

"You can shoot a man without a second thought but blood makes you nauseous?"

"No," Regina interrupts firmly. "I just don't care for nasty smelling people is all and you smell like forest." Robin chuckles and _aah_s letting her off with that zing of a response. She chuckles quietly to herself, he does smell like forest, and finishes wrapping his arm, rolling his shirt sleeve over it and patting his arm. Robin winces and her smile broadens.

"Easy there, Guns," he grimaces and stands.

"Guns?" she inquires, brows arched.

Robin shrugs, "Seemed a suitable nickname for someone like you."

"Someone like me," Regina repeats mockingly. "Okay, forest dweller, at least my group is civilized, where you come from people bathe in the river and use pine cones for money." He opens his mouth to argue this point but she's already gone, out of the cellar, reuniting with her son above ground.

Robin steps out and watches as the people whom in the past year he has come to call family mingle with these...not strangers, that seems so unfriendly, cold, _survivors_, he decides. That is what they are when it comes down to it, what they all are. The ones who stood, who tried again, the lucky ones, the strong, the survivors. Mary Margaret is chatting with the younger, girl from Regina's group, she has similar dark hair (but not quite the ebony silk color of Regina's locks) and faded red streaks from a dye job that has not been tended to in the past year.

"So how long have you been with-" Robin hears Ruby asking the fair skinned woman.

"Well David and I we've been with Robin since the beginning, Little John was our neighbor and when this mess started Robin and Will came to find any non-infected people. My family was spared except for our oldest, Emma." Her voice cracks at the girl's name and Ruby reaches out, takes Mary Margaret into her arms, rubbing her hands in calming circles on her back.

"Victor, Ruby, let's go pack our supplies, we're going to have to leave some things behind but we'll try and take as much as we can, there's cars in the neighborhood, they might have gas, and we can hot wire them. Will thinks our best chance is heading towards the east coast," Granny retells the information to Regina, Robin and the others.

"Okay," Regina agrees and then she stops, turning to Robin. "Unless of course pretty face has any objections?" Just like that her walls are back up, and the woman with the vulnerable smile is gone and replaced by the woman who's not afraid to shoot him in the arm.

He's taken aback by her comment, obviously meant facetiously and as a dig at his pride, and he stares for a minute at her angelic features before responding, a sly grin on his face, "No, east coast works."

"It needs to not just 'work' it needs to be the best option or we're all gonna fucking die," Victor growls, placing his hands on Regina's arms possively, pulling her back towards the cellar. She furrowed her brows, having to use slight force to escape his lockhold, her eyes revealing everything she does not say. Fear, confusion, surprise. This man is not her childhood friend.

She lifts her chin, running her palm over her arm where bruises in the form of fingertips are appearing, and adds coldly, "I don't remember you calling the shots around here. You don't have to come with us Victor, but my family is going." She hisses his name and he grunts turning and storming off into the cellar.

Regina closes her eyes letting out an exasperated sigh and follows after him into the cellar. "We'll pack up, can you-" she tears her gaze away from Ruby to Henry and the woman nods. "Victor!" She calls apologetically as she lowers herself down into the cellar and he's angrily throwing things into the few bags that they have.

"Vic, I'm sorry I just-"

"You know, you weren't acting like this before _he _showed up!" Victor turns on her, and she backs up, he's not in control of himself right now, and he terrifies her. She has never seen him this angry.

"You can't possibly be serious, what have they even been here, ten- fifteen minutes? Are you jealous because if you're jealous you are poorly mistaken. I just met the man, and you of all people should know how I feel about men in general after- after what happened! I- god," Regina shakes her head in disbelief hot hate-filled tears brimming her eyes. "I thought you were my friend." Victor opens his mouth to speak but she stops him. "I was wrong, it was me who was poorly mistaken."

Regina moves to pack the pudding cups into an empty duffel when his arm wraps around hers, twisting her back around to face him. Before she can catch her bearings his lips are crashing on to hers, crushing hers, his hands cupping her cheeks, holding her in his grasp and her eyes shoot open. She makes a noise that is a strangled scream of shock? Disgust? Betrayal? All three? Channeling all her anger into her fists and pushing him back. He gasps for breath, just looking up at her now to see her reaction but he does not have to look, he feels it as her fist slams into his jaw and he stumbles back, slamming into the makeshift shelves that they stored their food supply on.

Regina dashes out of the cellar without another word to him and wipes at the few tears that had managed to escape, taking deep breaths until her heart rate returned to normal. She would not lose her cool around her son (or that dastardly cocky man.) "There's been a change in plans, Ruby go help Victor, Granny watch Henry, and _you_." She points at Robin who was chatting up Will and Little John. He raises his eyebrows curiously and she walks over to him, slamming a gun into his hands and taking one into her own. "You come with me."

**So let me know what you think :)) I love your reviews!**


End file.
